The Duke of Wonderland
by Dragongirl180
Summary: 15 year old, Regan McKnight was running for her life from her father when she suddenly falls into a hole and into Wonderland. Hiding her true name in fear of being an outcast she finds herself meeting the Duke of Wonderland, Mary Gowland, who happens to look like her missing Music Professor and who shares a common hatred for their first name. Gowland X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Duke of Wonderland**

_Hi everyone. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm really skeptical about my writing style so whether or not this is a hit will determine if I continue it. Thank you. If you don't like OC's shacking up with the characters then don't read. Rated M for suggestive themes, language, and carnage. __Enjoy! Oh and I don't own HNKNA and please no harsh reviews. _

**Chapter One**

One minute I was running for my life in the streets of my hometown, in my white T-shirt and blue pajama bottoms, away from my homicidal father, and the next thing I knew I was falling through a huge hole that just happened to appear in the middle of the street; only to land abruptly in the middle of a forest. The force of the impact wasn't enough to knock me out; however, it was still enough to leave me disoriented.

'_Well that was 'fun'.' _I thought to myself as I lay face-up on the ground.

Gaining enough sense and equilibrium to set myself into a sitting position, I observed my surroundings. '_This is just too weird… Perhaps this is just a dream..?'_

"A dream, huh..?" That's the only explanation as to how I ended up in a forest. Where I was from it was all city with barely any nature, so there was no way I could have ended up in a place like this. Noticing a slight rustle coming from the bushes to my right I stand up, tensed, waiting for some ferocious beast to burst through the foliage and end my life. '_But it's just a dream. Whatever it is, it can't actually hurt me, right?' "_Right!"

As I moved the brush aside I heard a click resound behind me. Turning cautiously I noticed the barrel end of a gun staring me down.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this area?" Turning my attention from the gun to its wielder I nearly did a double take. '_Oh. My. Gosh… This man has freakin' cat ears!'_ "Oi, I asked you a question. And I won't ask again." He growled, snapping me out of my astonishment. And as if to prove his point he aimed his gun at my right leg and shot. The pain was fast and blinding. I collapsed to the ground and let out the loudest blood curdling scream I could manage.

Apparently shocked by my outburst the feline-looking man dropped his gun and, with wide eyes, covered his ears. Taking the opportunity to escape, as my attacker seemed too stunned to move, I stumbled upright and limped as quickly as I could away from him.

"Hey! Get back here!" '_Damn, he recovered…' _Picking up my pace I heard the faint sounds of music and laughter. Without thinking I changed the direction of my escape in hopes of finding help. The throbbing in my leg was becoming nearly intolerable and my breath came out in short rasps as I burst from the dense foliage of the forest and in the front of a gate to… '_an amusement park? The fuck?'_

Standing there dumbfounded I hardly noticed the sound of twigs snapping at the edge of the forest until a click resonated through the air. Stumbling as I turned to look, I barely missed the bullet that was aimed at my head. My breath caught in my throat as I plunged forward towards the entrance of the park. As I rushed through, people without faces turned to look at me with both shock and disgust. '_What the hell! Where are their faces?'_

Craning my head around to watch for my attacker I failed to notice the person in front of me until it was too late and I was pulling myself off of her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, are you okay?" Sitting up I looked at the young brunette who I knocked down. She sat up and looked at me about to say something when her eyes went wide.

"You're hurt!" I looked down to my leg and noticed blood had pooled on the ground beneath me. I was about to respond when suddenly there was a click behind me, again… With wide eyes I turned and met the cold and mischievous grin of my attacker.

"Found you." In the blink of an eye the brunette girl put herself between the gun and me.

"Did you do this to her, Boris?" I swear if looks could kill then that girl would have put the cat-man six feet under about twenty times by now. I leaned slightly past the girl to get a better look at the man who had tried to kill me; he seemed to pale at the question the brunette posed.

"Well uh… you see… I saw something fall from the sky and I got curious and went to see what it was… and she was there." He said pointing to me. The girl narrowed her eyes at the pink haired man who in turned caused him to deflate and an unbelievable pout to contort his face. "I was just playing with her…"

_'If he hadn't just been trying to kill me I might've thought the face he was making was cute…' _I thought to myself as the brunette seemed to be giving the cat-man the lecture of his life. With shoulders sagging and a lifeless expression, the man approached me slowly. I visible tensed and watched the man, Boris, get closer.

"Mmsfri…" Boris mumbled without looking up.

"Speak up and stop mumbling." The girl chided. I glanced at her in confusion before looking back to Boris.

"I'm s-sor..ry for trying to kill you.. Jeez, is that okay Alice?" Boris looked towards the brunette, now dubbed Alice, for conformation. I stood there even more confused than before.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up." The girl said happily while extending her hand to me. Taking it I looked to Boris and noticed he seemed even more depressed. '_I guess he's upset that she ignored him.'_ Feeling my hand being tugged at, I turned and started to follow Alice only to have blinding pain shoot through my leg. Gasping for breath I fell forward and into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Warm and stiff. Those were the first things I felt as I escaped the darkness. Voices started to become audible through the haze in my mind as I tried to open my eyes. The action resulted in a painful throbbing behind my eyes. A moan escaped my lips.

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't force yourself." A soothing female voice cooed.

'_Who the fuck is that?' _My eyes shot open and met light brown orbs. Staring at the young woman I felt a sense of acknowledgement and at the same time dread. The pain intensified from the rush of sitting up.

"Wh-where am I?"

"This will probably seem weird, but I assure you it's true. You're in Wonderland." Alice replied. I stared into the girls eyes before bursting out laughing at such an absurd statement. That is until I noticed the sad look she was giving me. Looking around the room in panic I noticed the pink-haired man, '_What was his name again.. B-Bor-Boris!' _The sense of dread increased tenfold. I couldn't help the scream that reverberated throughout my being as I stared, wide-eyed at the man who had tried to kill me. I grabbed the nearest inanimate object, which happened to be a lamp, and threw it as hard as I could. I'm guessing it caught him off guard since it collided with his skull, sending him backwards over a chair and a worried Alice fumbling after him. The sound of laughing interrupted my hyperventilating.

"This is NOT the time to be laughing Old Man!" Boris yelled rubbing his now red forehead as Alice helped him into a sitting position. I looked from Boris to this 'Old Man'. His reddish-brown hair was pulled into a braid that hung over his left shoulder. His eyes were the same color as his hair and were framed by glasses. Light stubble graced his chin, giving him a rough look. He was wearing an obnoxiously yellow vest and jacket, with a blue diamond-shaped pattern going down the sides and what appeared to be music notes on the ends of the sleeves, over a white work shirt and brown pants. The Brown belt adorned with carousel horses on the front caught my attention, immediately making me think of a Merry-Go-Round. I took a closer look at his face which seemed oddly familiar. As if feeling my eyes on him, he turned to face me, catching me in his gaze and he in mine.

'_Who does he look like?' _A nagging sensation crept into the back of my mind as I stared into his auburn eyes. It didn't hit me until he smirked.

"Professor?" I asked timidly, cocking my head to the side (an odd habit I picked up when I was younger).

"Wha-? " He was cut off as I launched myself towards him, knocking us both down as my arms circled his neck. I burrowed my face into the crook of his collar as the tears and sobs racked my body for more than just the pain.

Patting my back awkwardly he looked over at Alice and Boris, who also had dumbfounded expressions. Seeing that he was alone on this one he tried to calm the girl in his arms.

"H-hey c'mon now, what's wrong Cutie-Pie? Why all the tears?" He asked with a silly nervous grin plastered to his face. Gowland cringed as this question only made me cry harder. Sighing, he pulled me into a tight hug and ran his hands soothingly up and down my back.

"I-I th-thought you were d-dead!" I sobbed into his neck. Sniffling I pulled back to get a better look at him. I rubbed the back of my hand over my eyes, drying my tears. "Or did I die too?" I shakily laughed.

"No, you're not dead, silly girl." He grinned as he patted my head causing me to smile.

"If you're done straddling the 'Old Man', would you mind telling us who the hell you are?" Boris' voice cut in. I looked over and blushed as I realized I was indeed straddling my Professor. Squeaking I jumped backwards off him. "Oww… Alice!" Alice was pulling Boris's tail when I looked over at them.

"Just ignore him… uh…?" Alice's smile faded slightly.

"Re... Ann," I corrected my slip up, "My name is Ann." Picking himself off of the floor, Gowland extended his hand towards me. "I'm guessing you're not actually my Professor?" A sad smile played its way onto my face.

"Sorry, but I'm not. My name's Gowland. I'm the owner of this park." I frowned as the realization hit me.

"I guess it would be too good to be true if you were."He smiled slightly as I took his hand and got to my feet. Alice quickly came over to me to help balance me on my good leg. Smiling to her in thanks I redirected my attention back to Gowland.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Gowland. I apologize for attacking you so viciously." I said giving my best sloppy smile which, in turn, made Alice laugh.

"Don't worry about it. Now why don't we get you back into bed before your wound reopens?" Looking over at Boris with a sadistic grin he adds, "Would you like the 'Mangy Cat' to get you something to eat? Seeing as he's the one who injured such a cute girl it would be only fair he wait on you~." The last part of the sentence seemed to be more directed at Boris than at me.

"That would be great, I'm starving." I grinned at Boris, earning a scowl before he stalked out of the room. But not before telling 'Mary' he'd be right back.

"Is it just me or did the temperature just drop?" I asked as Alice helped me onto bed and position the pillows behind my back. I looked over at Gowland and noticed a glowing aura radiating from him. "Um, did I miss something?" Alice just sighed and explained to me about Gowland's full name and why he seemed eager to kill someone just for mentioning it.

"Hmm, Mary isn't such a bad name." I said looking at a murderous looking Gowland who was chanting something unintelligible off to the side, paying us no heed. "It reminds me of Merry-Go-Round-"and as if saying the magic words of destruction, Gowland pulled a rifle out of nowhere and started blowing away furniture and citing gory promises to decapitate someone named Blood. I sweat-dropped and looked to Alice.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like the pun?" Alice just sighed and looked up as the door opened. Boris walked in with my food just as Gowland's 'little tirade' came to an end.

"Wow Blood isn't even here and you flip out." Boris laughed. I glared at the young man, not at all happy that he enjoyed making fun of Gowland for his name. I guess it was because my real name was manly and I found myself at the bitter end of the hurtful teasing and scornful words of others because of it. Boris' laughing ceased when he met my gaze.

"Oh, thanks Boris. Here, I'll take the food." Alice said noticing the cold atmosphere plunging even further into the ice as Boris glared back. As Alice relieved Boris of the tray I silently stood. The eeriness of my stature even had Gowland, in all his anger, staring at me in caution.

Meeting Boris' eyes I slowly walked towards him. Memories of being bullied, just for having a name that seemed manly, played in the forefront of my mind as I grabbed the front of Boris' collar and yanked his face down to my level. My voice sounded melancholic and cold as it dropped a few octaves.

"If I ever hear you make fun of someone just because their name is unisexual and sounds like it belongs to the opposite gender, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life. Am I clear, _Boris_?" I said his name in a sing-song voice. I watched as the tray slipped from his hands and he visibly gulped while nodding, clearly put off by my sudden seriousness. "Good," Smiling I went back to the bed and laid down, "now if you'll all excuse me, I'm just going to skip lunch and get some rest." Without waiting for a reply I drifted off to sleep leaving three very confused people staring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I opened my eyes only to see complete nothingness. _'What kind of dream is this?'_

"This isn't a dream, Miss McKnight." Sitting up I came face to face with a pirate looking man. "How rude, I'm no pirate." The man huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. I watched as he floated above me.

"If you're not a pirate then what are you?" I stood and inspected the new man.

"My name is Nightmare, the dream demon of Wonderland, an Incubus if you will. I am the one who brought you to this world."

"Incubus, huh? That's pretty kinky but I think I'll pas- Whoa what the hell?!" I jumped back as the man hacked up blood savagely. I watched in wide-eye horror as he stumbled back into his previous posture.

"I-I'm not th-that kind of demon! I would nev-ver take advantage of a woman like that!" He yelled. "And how could you just stand there and watch me dying? Do you have no pity?" He asked flailing his arms about with a pout adorning his face.

"I'm not a doctor so suck it up." I deadpanned. "Now you said that you were the one who brought me here, right? Where exactly is here and why me?" All childishness vanished and was replaced with a coy-mysterious air around him.

"Yes, that's right. I brought you here because that is what you wished, is it not? To escape from the misery and the pain?" I met his gaze as he answered me with questions. With a brow quirked in a questioning manner he continued. "As Alice previously stated, this is Wonderland. Here you will be happy and finally escape the pain. Do you understand so far? I nodded.

"Here in Wonderland you will be loved by everyone, though it will take time and work. You see, 'Outsiders', meaning people not from this world such as Alice and yourself, must play the game. When the game is over it is completely up to the player whether she or he will stay or return to her or his world. But while here, the people of this world will help you and look afte-"

"How do I play this 'game'?" Recovering from the shock of being interrupted he pulled out a vial.

"You must drink this. It will keep you here in Wonderland. The vial will slowly fill up as you meet and befriend the other role-holders in this world." He said handing me the vial of clear liquid. Staring at it oddly I removed the heart-shaped cap and downed it, leaving a bitter taste on my tongue.

"Amazing…" I looked up at Nightmare in confusion. _'What?' _

"I expected you to act more like Alice when she first arrived here." _'How Alice acted?'_

"Confused, angered, scared, those types of things, definitely no accepting and complying." He chuckled heartily. _'Wait, did I say that out loud?'_ Panic enveloped my body as Nightmare only laughed harder until a coughing fit overtook him.

"No you didn't say it out loud." Nightmare said while dabbing the blood off the corner of his mouth with a handkerchief. "There isn't any more time to explain."

"Wait, what?" I grabbed Nightmares sleeve as the world around us started to crumble. "Nightmare, what's happening?!" My voice wavered as I watched everything fade to black.

"You're waking up."

"Uuugg-grh" I mumbled as a hand shook my shoulder back and forth. "Go away!"

"Sorry, no can do. We need to go shopping and get you some new clothes." I cracked my eyes open to glare at the little brunette standing over me. _That's right; I said little, I stand taller than her by nearly two inches, and in my world, every inch counts. Especially when you're only 5ft 5._

Sighing I swung my legs over the side of the bed and hoisted myself up. A light twinge from my leg reminded me to be careful as to how I move.

"Give me five minutes to fix my hair and rinse my mouth out." Stretching my arms above my head I let out a quiet yawn. Alice motioned towards a door to the right side of the room. "Thanks." I say smiling and walking into the room.

**_(Third Person POV)_**

"I will NOT wear that!" A shout came from the dressing room behind Alice. "WHY?! Why you ask, because the bloody think is PINK!" Sighing, Alice looked around the Fashion Store in hopes of occupying her mind. She had arrived here an hour ago but Ann still hadn't picked anything out. From what she could tell, either the clothing was a 'horrendous' color or a 'bloody dress'. After thirty more minutes she could hearing shuffling on the other side of the door, turning she looked in awestruck horror at what Ann was wearing.

"A-Ann, w-what are you w-w-wearing?" The look Alice gave the younger woman was something to laugh at.

"What are you talking about? They are clothes." Ann said looking at herself in a full length mirror. She was clearly satisfied with her choice of a skin-tight, sleeveless, baby-blue turtle neck that ended just about her naval. She wore form-fitting pants that were cut off at the knees and rolled up as far as they would go, to mid-thigh. Accompanied by twin belts that crisscrossed over her hips; both dark blue and sporting twin gun holsters. On her feel were light brown strapped sandals that went up to her calves. She wore her caramel colored hair half up in a ponytail and the other half cascading down to the small of her back. Her bangs hung over her eyebrows while two long strands of hair framed her face, giving her an angelic appearance. Violet eyes met Alice's as a curious glint made their way into them.

"Do you not like it?" Ann asked as she walked over to the brunette. "In my world, this is common dress. I'm guessing it is different where you're from?"

"No it's not. Where I'm from if a woman dresses like that, she is considered something bad." Alice mumbled. "If you're sure you want to wear that then okay." Ann beamed happily as she made her way over to the counter where the seamstress was waiting with a disapproving scowl.

**_(Regan's POV)_**

I could tell she didn't like my choice of apparel but it was what I was used to. Back home, in America, girls my age (15) wore even worse things. In my mind this was completely decent. But with all the glares and open-mouthed looks I was getting, I presumed that these people were still stuck in the old times where it was indecent for a woman to even show her ankles. Feeling a tug on my hand I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Alice who was currently pulling me into a bakery.

"I thought since you haven't eaten anything you'd like a snack to eat on the way back." I smiled at the thoughtful gesture.

"Thanks Alice. I really appreciate it." As we made our way to the counter to pay for our chosen morsels, the baker looked me up and down with disgust.

"We'd like to ge-"

"No." Alice stared openmouthed at the baker as he pointed at me. "I don't sell to _her kind_." The way he said 'her kind' with such disgust and disdain really pissed me off. I was just about to retort when I heard the all-too-familiar click of a gun behind me.

"You'll sell them the bread, or you'll be eating bullets."

"B-Boris?" I was completely taken aback when I turned to find Boris holding the gun at the baker instead of me. He winked at me as a goofy grin made its way to his face.

"Y-yes sir, please forgive me Mr. Boris, I didn't realize the girls were your friends!" He turned his attention back to the baker, leaving me in a trance. _'Boris here… friend… winked?...grinned at..me?'_ I came to my senses as Boris snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Are you coming or not?" I looked up at Boris' happy face in surprise. "What?" He pouted as he, Alice, and I walked out of the Bakery and towards the Amusement Park.

"N-nothing, it's just… you're being nice to me and it confused me…" _'Is he…laughing?'_ Sure enough when I looked at him he was bent over laughing. I met Alice's worried face and we both looked back down at him.

"You're really that silly, huh?" Standing normally again he started to pat my head.

"I'm not a dog… so stop petting me." I whined as I looked away, puffing out my reddened cheeks. "Besides, I'm still mad at you for shooting me." I looked back at him when he sighed.

"Here Ann, I hope you enjoy it." I took the offered bread from the brunette and started to devour it.

"Thanks Alice. By the way, Boris?" Said man, looked at me as we resumed walking.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was wondering… are your ears and tail real?" I asked reaching past him to get another piece of bread from Alice.

"Believe it or not, but they are." Alice replied before putting her last bite of bread in her mouth. I looked up at Boris in awe before looking at Alice again.

"One more question. Why does Gowland wear that awful yellow jacket?" My face contorted to one of pain as I remembered the overly bright garb.

"Pfft! I could ask you the same thing~." Boris looked me up and down with a mischievous grin. "Why would a young woman wear something so provocative in public?" I met his look with one of my own, causing Alice to choke on her bite of bread.

"Now, now, I don't think that's any of your concern." I looked ahead as the Amusement Park started coming into view. "But if you must know, this is considered common in my world. In fact, most girls my age wear even less." I received shocked looks from both Boris and Alice before I quickened my pace. "Now, come on, I want to reach the Amusement Park before it gets dark." I giggled.

_'I wonder how Gowland will act when he sees me. Wait, why do I care? I don't. He's not my Professor. So there isn't any reason to care what he'd think. Right? Then why am I so nervous?'_ Walking through the gates I looked around and speak of the devil, Gowland was walking this way. _'Shit!'_ I squealed in my head as I turned around and collided into Boris' chest.

"Hey what's wrong Ann? You look like you've seen a ghost." I looked at Alice then back at Boris before I froze.

"Hey Alice, I thought you were with Ann out shopping?" _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"_ I chanted to myself before slowly turning around.

"Hello Gowland." I waved shyly in a closed-eye grin as my face flushed a light pink. When I didn't hear a response I opened my eyes. '_BIG MISTAKE'_. He just stood there wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open and his shoulders slack, looking me up and down which caused my blush to darken. "Is there something wrong?" I was proud when my nervousness didn't cause me to stutter over my words like normal.

"A-Ann?" He asked as his face flushed a dark crimson.

"Geez Gowland, you act like you've never seen a woman show skin before." I teased looking up at him.

"Bwahaha~! Oh my god, are you blushing Old Man?" Boris fell over laughing hard and clutching his sides.

"So~… Alice, why don't we go on some rides?"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds fun." Alice spoke quickly as she dragged me away from the two men. "Hey Gowland, could you get Ann a pass too?" She yelled over her shoulder at the receding forms of the two men. We barely heard the 'Sure' in reply before we were back in the room I was currently staying in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Okay, spill it." I turned to look at Alice who was sitting on the opposite side of the teacup-ride staring at me.

"What do you mean?" I quirked a brow at her as the giant teacup spun in slow-rhythmic circles.

"Why aren't you freaking out about being here? In Wonderland, I mean." I cupped my chin as I thought about how to answer.

"Hmm," Alice leaned forward, "Well, I wasn't very popular where I was from. People were always mocking me. Sometimes they would get physical and beat me until I couldn't move." I looked at Alice. Her eyes were wide from the shock at what I told her, but before she could interrupt I continued, looking away again. "My parents didn't care what happened to me, in fact, they said that I deserved it for being a 'failure'. When students at school made fun of me the teachers either turned their backs, or they joined in. All accept one, Professor Archer. He was my music instructor."

"You mean the one you mistook Gowland for?" I nodded. "Why did you say you thought he was dead?"

"Yes, to answer your first question; as for the second, well… One day he just disappeared." Alice stared at me as she thought about what I had said.

"Were you two close?" I looked at her and softly laughed. A small smile played its way across my lips.

"He was… my first friend, my only friend actually. He defended me when he saw the other kids bullying me or if a teacher treated me unfairly. At first I thought he was trying to trick me into giving him more dirt to make fun of me for but after a while I started to trust him, even like him. He looked a lot like Gowland, though without the icky yellow jacket." We both laughed before I continued, "He taught me how to read sheet music and how to play the violin. He would sit with me during lunch and we'd talk about how life was going and about our dreams for the future. He- he never made fun of me because of my real name or how I dressed, he told me that I should cherish those things because they were what helped make me, me. For once in my life I wasn't alone, I was actually happy. But it all changed when he disappeared. Everything changed." My words faded as I looked up at the sky, watching as the clouds swirled around, lost in my thoughts. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Alice's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Do- do you know what happened?" Tears welled in my eyes as I looked down at my feet. The memory of my father beating me and telling me that I'd never get to see my 'darling Professor' played through my head. The ride was slowing down and eventually it stopped. But I refused to move. Alice noticed my tears falling. "I-I'm so sorry Ann. I didn't mea-"

"No, it's fine." I shook my head as I wiped the back of my hand over my eyes and stood. "I'm going for a walk." Without waiting I exited the ride and walked away. I wasn't watching where I was going and collided into a chest. Blinking, I noticed the obnoxious yellow color, Gowland.

"I'm so sorry Gowland. I wasn't watching where I was going." I stumbled backwards and bowed.

"Dontcha worry your pretty self. I wasn't watchin' where I was going either so if anyone should apologize it's me." I looked up. Gowland was looking to his right at nothing in particular as a pink tinge attacked his face, it went unnoticed.

"Hey, Gowland?"

"Hmm?" He turned his head to look at me. My head was bowed and I was twisting my fingers together. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Heart Castle is holding a Ball soon. All the role holders are required to go including the outsiders. Oh, wait… um that's not right… you're not required to go but you can if you want. It's really fun and there'll be dancin' and all kinds of food." I won't lie, my face put ketchup to shame. No one had ever invited me anywhere before, not even Professor Archer, only because it was bad etiquette for a teacher to spend personal time with a student. I was shocked and it showed, if Gowland's fidgeting was anything to go by.

"I've never been to a Ball before," I looked down hoping to hide my blush, "I don't have any money to buy a dress either… so… even though I want to, I can't." I shrieked as the day instantaneously became night. "W-what just happened? The daylight just went out." I asked, looking around frantically.

"Oh, that was just the time change."

"Time change?" I asked skeptically while looking towards the sky.

"Time here in Wonderland is a little haywire. Goin' from night to day to dusk. You'll get used to it."

"Mm." I looked back to Gowland. "So where were you heading?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. One of the workers just told me about the repair of one of the Coasters and I was going to test ride it. You can join me if ya want." My eyes grew wide as Gowland stood in a carefree manner, ruffling his hair.

"It's night. Isn't that a little dangerous?" I anime sweat dropped. My question earned me a boisterous laugh from Gowland. "What's so funny?" He leaned in close, raised his finger in a teasing manner, and winked.

"Because that's where the adventure is."


End file.
